Mario Sports Superstars (MikuLuigi07 Remake)
This project is CANCELLED! Still do not edit without permission from MikuLuigi07. Mario Sports Superstars is a Mario sports title developed by Camelot Software Planning, Bandai Namco Studios, and MikuLuigi07 and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. This version is a remake of the original Mario Sports Superstars on the Nintendo 3DS. The Nintendo 3DS version also didn't have MikuLuigi07's help with developing. The game has various Mario characters compete in various sports, including soccer (football everywhere else), baseball, tennis, golf, and horse racing. Gameplay Similar to Mario Sports Mix and the previous version of Mario Sports Superstars, each sport plays out as it's own seprate mode. It is confirmed that tournaments will return. Sports Soccer (Football everywhere else) Players participate in 11-vs-11 matches. It works similar to the soccer gameplay from Mario Sports Superstars. The tournament works the same as it did in Mario Sports Superstars, but it doesn't take as long in earlier cups. The location changes on the final round. Baseball Players parcipate in 9-vs-9 matches. It works like a mix of Mario Super Sluggers and the baseball gameplay from Mario Sports Superstars. The tournament works the same as it did in Mario Sports Superstars, but it doesn't take as long in earlier cups. The location changes on the final round. Tennis Players participate in either 1-vs-1 or 2-vs-2 matches. It works similar to Mario Tennis Aces. The tournament now plays on different courses in the same cup. You can also compete in singles and doubles tournaments. Golf 8 players compete against each other in matches. It works similar to Mario Golf: World Tour. The tournament is now point based, having every character compete for the lowest score. Horse Racing 8 racers compete against each other in races. It works similar to the horse racing gameplay from Mario Sports Superstars. The tournament works the same as it did in Mario Sports Superstars, but there is four race tracks in a cup instead of three, similar to Mario Kart. The scoring was made to be more fair. The amout of points given were taken from Mario Kart 7. Locations Characters Captains So far, there are 20 captains total. All the captains return from the original version. Starter Unlockable *(^) New to Mario Sports Superstars. *(*) There wasn't a render of Pink Gold Peach wearing a sport's outfit, so a soccer (football) amiibo card was used for her picture. Supporting Supporting characters are exclusive to soccer and baseball. *(^) New to Mario Sports Superstars. Differences from the Original Version *There's now only one announcer for the whole game. The announcer even says new stuff. **The announcer now says Mario Sports Superstars in the title screen. **The announcer now says the sport chosen. **The announcer now says the characters names when chosing and when they win. *The characters have been given some changes. **The captains are now color coded, similar to Mario Tennis Aces. **All characters now wear one outfit for every sport. **All sidekicks are now available in both soccer and baseball. **There are more than 4 color variants for sidekicks. **Every character has new animations, with some returning, unlike the previous game that completly "borrowed" animations. **Metal Mario and Pink Gold Peach are no longer clones. They have different sound effects and animations from their original counterparts. **In tennis, Pink Gold Peach's type has changed to Defensive. *There's now a random space in the character selection. *Baseball and tennis has changed gameplay wise. **Baseball's gameplay is now a mix of Mario Super Sluggers and Mario Sports Superstars' ''baseball. **Tennis is now more based off ''Mario Tennis Aces. *The number of competitors in golf and horse racing has increased to eight. *You no longer take care of the horses in horse racing, leaving only the racing mode to return. It's unknown if you still choose the horse before the race. *New locations have been added and some have been replaced completly. *The tournaments have been upgraded. *Due to this game being on the Nintendo Switch, everything is on one screen instead of two. **There's also split screen multiplayer. *Only 4 players maximum can play on every sport. *The coloring of the game has changed, looking more brighter like modern Mario games. **Also, this version runs in 60 frames per second, if you're playing single player. Trivia *Coming Soon Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Sports Games